oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Andris
Andris, also known as the Red City, is one of the three major cities in Oberin. Within its walls, Andris boasts the most wealth of any other community in Oberin. It has the largest bank branch, and the most guards protecting its entrances. Andris also has a system of beautiful stone walkways connecting the many shops, dwellings, bank and government buildings. The city plays host to the Blue Moon Festival, the largest festival of the year. To protect the stone walkways, Andris does not allow pets into the city. There is a large public stable by the western entrance of Andris, to keep the pets. Players approaching the eastern entrance may leave their pets at the smaller eastern stable next to the Jail. Traditionally, Andris has been known as a city of peace and knowledge. Andrisians are governed by the democratically-elected Senate. Some of the more well-known senators in the city's history include Morgans, Anderson and Lancaster the Betrayer. Senators are elected for life, with elections only being held upon a senator's death or retirement. The last three elections have taken place in years 429, 438, and 448 – roughly every ten years. Throughout the 440s, the city underwent a lengthy period of governmental neglect, owing to the pressure of the harrowing Black Shadow Assassinations. More than half of the entire Senate was either killed or kidnapped, and the rest were forced to go into hiding. Stable rule and law enforcement would not be fully reestablished until 448 (with the exception of the no-pet policy, which was tacitly abandoned during the crisis – as evidenced by the great number of cats that can be still be found roaming the streets). Geography Andris has its own continent, in the south of Oberin. The continent of Andris lacks any other villages or settlements, save Morganstown to the east-southeast of the city, and a port to the south of the cemetery. The walled city of Andris is on the main road, which traverses the continent from west to east. Except for the only bridge, the sea completely surrounds the continent. A long bridge links the Mirithian and Andrisian continents. The bridge goes north to south and enables the main road from Mirith to Andris. This bridge has a gate on the northern or Mirithian side. The old guild hall of the Andris Vanguard is also on the Mirithian side, slightly northeast of the gate. Generally, the gate is open and players may walk through. Approach To approach Andris, * From Mirith, go out the east entrance and cross the river. At the sign, make a slight right and take the road southeast to Andris. Continue to follow the road as it goes south through the gate and across the bridge, and east until it reaches Andris. * From Port Gast, take the road southwest. Where it intersects a larger road, turn left and go south through the gate and across the bridge. Follow the road to Andris. Or take the coast to avoid Bone Mages. * From Welif, take the road south, as it curves to east. Where it intersects a larger road, turn right and go south through the gate and across the bridge. Alternatively from Welif, take the road north toward Mirith, and turn at the sign for the road to Andris. * From Lerilin, the long(est) way is to first go to Port Gast. The short(er) way is to raft or portal. * By raft, Andris is somewhat south or southwest of Brigobaen. The Andrisian continent is south of Port Gast. Beware of Sea Serpents. Crescent Island may shorter the water rafting trip, but beware of Bracken. * By portal, drop a Pure Red Crystal. From the red portal, run east along the road for a short distance to Andris. In the Map window, the stable should come into sight as the portal goes out of sight. Caution! These roads are dangerous! The main road from Mirith to Andris, north of the bridge, may have Hell Hounds, Trolls, Gapers and other things to run from. South of the bridge, the road tends to have Giant Ants, Giant Spiders, Giant Scorpions and more Gapers, the latter especially near the Bridge and along the N. coastline. Tips: Usually players can just run the road between Mirith and Andris. If running, go around any Bracken and be careful of any Gaper. Instead of using the road, many players raft to Andris, so they only have to run from Sea Serpents! If you have trouble on that last stretch between the red portal and Andris, just run east to the guards at Andris. Just don't try to run past Bracken without having Greater potions, ready. Forest and Beaches The city walls separate Andris from the surrounding forest. The section south of the city is dangerous. The northern beach has giants and brackens. Giants tend to appear more west, while brackens tend to appear more east. The area east of the rocks, east of the city, is mostly safe, except for the cemetery. Category:Location